User talk:BrowncoatMando
Yes, go to your Following Tab on your Userpage, then scroll over the article you want to stop following, you should see an X, Click that and it should remove it Blackdamp (talk) 07:14, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Not working. BrowncoatMando (talk) 20:27, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Alright, just incase you don't see the Talk Comment, What Exactly do you want me to do? Just fix the Problems or just go ahead and Rewrite it all so it reads well? Blackdamp (talk) 13:32, October 13, 2014 (UTC) content wise- I think it's fine. I just need help fixing the problems. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 13:42, October 13, 2014 (UTC) So everyone- thinking of doing an IG regiment based on Sikhs(I've yet to see one anywhere)any opinions? also thinking of doing an all female IG regiment but not sure how or if I even should since I would be doing it just for the sake of doing it... --BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:21, October 19, 2014 (UTC) actually thinking of the Sikh one, the all female one and the Xomia being Kanye worlds(if you'll let me- the Kanye, their leaders anyway, seem like the type who'd struggle with Chaos- specifically Slaanesh) so the idea of an IG units being formed and called offworld to fight on other Kanye worlds still works. the Sikhs fight Orks- they're Xomia neighbors... with the Kashidaans they're refugees- they eventually assimilate into the Kanye culture and become the PDF on those planets, the Vatians and their descendants still carry the Kutsi. As I stated as well- thinking those 3 worlds(2 before the founding of the Youngbloods)are the only ones that raised IG which is why the needed the Kashidaan IG regiments --BrowncoatMando (talk) 03:01, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Something bout Olea 3rd Do I have your permission to do the structure of the Olea 3rd. It would be as followed, Commanding officer with command squad of trusted members of the regiment. Commissar. I don't know how many you'd have in the regiment but if your gonna go for one 5000-10 thousand. Which would be split into thousand guards women companies. So 1st Company commander and second in command 2nd company commander and second in command And so on. Within a company it would be spilt to a platoon of a hundred this would make ten platoons. Then in a platoon of ten would be a squad and in a squad two five member fire teams. What you think? Clockwork Tactics (talk) 06:41, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't thinking that big... maybe 10 companies of 100 each led by a commander and her second in command 10 to a squad with 2 5 man(woman) fireteams puts it at a little over a thousand- that seems a little more reasonable to me than 10,000 --BrowncoatMando (talk) 13:19, October 22, 2014 (UTC) External image links Okay, you can consider this as an official warning. Please use images instead of linking to external image sites. I take that as advertising, which is punishable. This is your last warning, I have said about this before. If you don't know how to use images on wiki pages, don't use them. --Remos talk 07:48, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Permissions and Free Use Yup, we have a template that you can put on your articles as a means of stating that they have permission to edit it. If you want only specific people to edit and use the idea, you can also make use of our multi-tiered property templates such as: , and . I hope this helps. KhalaelMy Talk 04:13, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Space Marine Stories is a list. It is not a page where you can put your short stories, it is a list. You can include a small part of your story and then use that "Read more" link which links to the main article of that story. Please don't add whole stories on that page. In addition, stories are in my oppinion a bit longer than three paragraphs, but as you please. Please edit your changes on that page to match former contributors' way. --Remos talk 09:54, November 18, 2014 (UTC) There's instructions on the Template:YTMusicPlayer. Take the last part of a youtube video's URL and paste it into the appropriate part. It's a string of letters and numbers like: 5t99bpilCKw (which is for a music video of "Ain't No Rest For the Wicked"). Does this help? --'KhalaelMy Talk' 19:27, January 13, 2015 (UT Keep getting an error message--BrowncoatMando (talk) 20:37, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Seems good. I like it, the Asharas I mean, has similar touch to my thoughts. I just didn't get the regimental size, can you point it? --Remos talk 17:48, February 8, 2015 (UTC) the 6250- a "host" is equivalent to a regiment- a Taxamada is 8 hosts --BrowncoatMando (talk) 00:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) If you want to make a link to an existing (or non-existing) article, please do it like this: Iox sector it will result in like this: Iox sector. If you need to use the web address for some reason, please make it look like this: Iox sector which will result in Iox sector. With address you can make an external link too. --Remos talk 07:55, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Surely, got it all a bit wrong. --Remos talk 11:14, February 25, 2015 (UTC) In my knowledge there are two different kinds of air/space-craft unit types. Navy fighter, bomber or fighter-bomber squadrons (wings), and Imperial Guard drop regiment type where aircraft is forced under regiment's command like Harakoni Warhawks. Now my 2nd Theater, where Asharas belongs, is practically full at the moment, but 3rd Theater doesn't yet have its designated regiments written. Other than those of Mordian Iron Guard, Ozue mechanised and Semiraian mechanised. If you are interested to try Navy stuff, that would be a welcome change and of course I can make some room for additional units in 2nd Theater too if neccessary. --Remos talk 21:12, February 27, 2015 (UTC) As I have understood, Vendetta/Valkyrie are navy elements in all but drop regiments. --Remos talk 21:35, February 27, 2015 (UTC) so next question then- would their homeworld be allowed to build their own ships to contribute to the crusade under naval command? or maybe they're just fighting under the command of whichever battlefleet is active during the Crusade call them a"Naval Infantry Support corps" or something. Or to make things really interesting- a Rogue Trader who has agreed to work with the Navy- did the recruiting and funding himself. If those ideas don't work I can do 2 separate units- I would just need to know which Battlefleet the Vendettas/Vultures are fighting with and go from there. I would expand it quite a bit though. 1800 men(18 companies of 100- the first 6 are Ogryns)- (one of their battles comes straight out of legend- Ogryns vs Chaos Beastmen) 18 Captains and the Colonel plus a Commissar for 1820 men. Again- their planet would contribute several but I'd only write about the one. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 22:08, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea. If you do them, they'll be in the 3rd Theater because that is still undone. Polynesian inspired drop troops sound gorgeous. --Remos talk 19:47, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I know that the Asharas Yek Taxamada is for me to use, but still I wanted your oppinion. How do you like these 1 2 scetch? I thought of adding them to the Asharas' page. --Remos talk 08:23, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I made some additions to the Crusade for Nightshores concerning Asharas Principals. Take a look here and tell if it suits well enough. --Remos talk 10:30, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Works for me- I like the extra detail, few things say "victory" more than your leader sitting in an enemy throne. the name "Kevah" fits in the general theme of the unit. I appreciate you talking to me about it as well. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:44, March 28, 2015 (UTC) If you want to, you're welcome to write also the page for planet Ar Ishret. If you do, I expect it to be done in similar manner to this one -> Tessagamil, though it doesn't have to be so thorough. --Remos talk 07:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Maybe you can help me with Fidea Prime since you know how to do detailed articles about planets. Anything else you want to tweak just talk to me first --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:54, April 3, 2015 (UTC) We can work on it together- you know how everything in Iox and Nightshores fits together better than I do, again we can work around each other. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:59, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Third Theater, so they'll be in Lanuar, Vosrin, Ashoria, Vostronov, Bostrovil, then head back to Seroon, Ar Ishret, Sioa, get stuck on Nighton, then finally into "1911". --Remos talk 07:20, April 1, 2015 (UTC) There are 10 million soldiers within each theater so Asharas were part of the operation of Ar Ishret (a:r iʃ-ret) . I understand that you want to have the Asharas regiments to succeed on their own, but they have no, for example, artillery, engineer/pioneer corps et cetera. So I made it in a way that they orginised the initial assault, led the advancing troops and won the most important (Nekhet) battles. But anyway, I am continuing to write the crusade as I have some time, have been wuite amount at work lately. --Remos talk 20:39, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Ok then. I understand now, I might have to do a little fixing. I also took a couple liberties with those planets where the Akoni and Blackwater fight.(my most recent edits) I'll change that too if my work doesn't fit your vision. BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:38, April 1, 2015 (UTC) But, do note, that they number in million trooper. One "Corps" holds at max 700 thousand troopers/artillery/vehicles and one field army 3,5 million, so Asharas would be the major portion of one whole field army. --Remos talk 09:28, April 2, 2015 (UTC) That template is just the basic property template so it should look like: then it should show both. Necrus got rid of all the invidual dual-, triple-, and other property templates because he thought that basic property works better. --Remos talk 07:17, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea. You need to ask from someone who actually uses them, I have never even tried it. --Remos talk 16:04, April 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm all for you ideas. To be honest with you, I have felt a bit uninspired with Iox and its history for a while. If you want, and have ideas for crusade, you are all welcome to write it onwards. Only part that is predesigned is the Catastrophe on Nineteen-Eleven. -- 17:26, May 5, 2015 (UTC) That was me, don't know why this thing logged me out all of sudden. --Remos talk 17:27, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok then- I'll write my ideas in, noting that I did so with your permission. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:07, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Gee man, I like that. I have no plans for that world at all, except its current state (two planets and their pop, tithe et cetera) so go for it. I like your stuff so I'm all for it. About those Filibusters, maybe they should be some of the lesser houses or houses thrown out of bigger position? --Remos talk 12:32, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Maybe the leaders and allies of a house exiled from from Bostrovil(which someone took from the Y'geht- it's a knight world as I recall.) With nowhere else to go they heade to Vostronov. The question is How do I write these ideas into the article?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:16, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll take a look at them when I get any interest for writing again. Summer dries me up. --Remos talk 11:13, June 12, 2015 (UTC) None so far. The second sweep will determine that, however, while other articles can be returned.--Imposter101 (talk) 01:25, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I can't see anything especially wrong with it, though a bit proofreading couldn't harm. Why it was deleted? --Remos talk 07:28, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Don't know why it was deleted the 1st time. something to do with the ownership template or something.. Yeah, not sure. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 14:42, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Deathwatch scenario? I don't get it... use blog post. If I recall right, tank companies have the amoutn of tanks, not men, in the sheet. So Ar Golev Armored would be 10K tanks, 100 regiments each hosting 100 tanks and... approx 300 guardsmen. --Remos talk 12:12, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure. If you write a story of that mission, do it as an article. If you write how the mission goes, from RPa point of view, do it as blog post. --Remos talk 06:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC) A bit right from the galactic core on our map. You're welcome. --Remos talk 23:19, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Ultima?--BrowncoatMando (talk) 01:25, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'll see what links I can cook up.T42 (talk) 23:26, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. lemme know what you've got in mind we can work together, you've got my permission to edit, just talk to me about anything big ok? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 01:25, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Certainly! I left the qoute as insperation in any case.T42 (talk) 18:18, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Restored Articles I restored your deleted pages so that you can fix them: Khazamga 7th, The Xomia “Youngbloods” , Olea 3rd light infantry "Ragged Angels" and The Game of Yalik V. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 00:09, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Yalik V isn't mine. What needs fixing on the others? go ahead and leave the Khazamga 7th one deleted, rewrote it better, copy pasting what I want from the original --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:43, July 26, 2015 (UTC) They need property and construction templates. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 05:21, July 26, 2015 (UTC)